


Do You Want To Play Pretend?

by Steamy



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, F/M, Mako - Freeform, Smut, Vanilla, kill la kill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: After the graduation ceremony, Ryuko drives off to see Senketsu, leaving Mako alone on this special night. Not wanting to waste this last chance, a secret admirer steels his resolve and approaches the girl of his dreams for the first time. She's...every bit what he thought she'd be.
Relationships: Makanshoku Mako/Reader (Male)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Do You Want To Play Pretend?

“So you know what?! Bring it on, you ugly sons of bitches! I’m Matoi Ryuko, and I’m gonna live my life my own way!”

The entire audience roared within the large gymnasium in response to the hot-headed girl’s hard-boiled speech. Never did they expect the rebellious woman to have such a way with words within her soul, yet she made the small children cry in hopes of a future, the men thankful that she was finally graduating, and the women inspired to live a life without rules. The resolve in her voice rang so thoroughly that she even shocked herself. She moved her hand to her gown and placed it over her chest. She wished that he could be here to experience this with her. It did make her tense up, remembering how she lost him that day. But that was a long time ago. It was this moment that mattered, and she was sharing it with her best friend. She turned to the hyperactive girl clapping so fast that it almost looked like she had a million hands.

“That’s right, Ryuko! Live life and be happy just the way you want to!” Mako happily applauded her closest friend, lights beaming in her bright brown eyes while she smiled wide. Suddenly, she hopped out of her chair and leaped---quite literally---to Ryuko, who dodged the tackle of aggressive affection by stepping to the side, only to wrap around the energetic female’s waist, spinning her around like a baton, and hugging her tight. “I’m so happy that we finally did it!” she celebrated.

“Yeah, me too, Mako! It felt like I was gonna be stuck in those lecture classes forever!” Ryuko responded, yelling to speak to Mako within the crowd’s still ringing cheers. “But hey, why don’t you go and give a speech, huh? I’m sure you have a lot to say, don’t you?”

“W-What?! Me!? Oh, I couldn’t!” Mako humbly declined before letting go of Ryuko and sliding on her feet slyly to the podium. “Okay! Maybe I do have something to say!”

Ryuko smiled gently. “That’s my girl! Oh, wait. Hang on a sec.” Ryuko walked over to the microphone, taking it in her hands and looking at the audience that continued cheering for the rebel. “All of you, shut the hell up! My friend’s got something to say, and if she gets drowned out because of your constant buzzing, I’ll kick all of your asses!!”

Just like that, the entire audience went silent beneath the sudden wave of Ryuko’s intimidation. After she put the microphone back on the podium, she winked at Mako, giving her the signal to start her speech. Mako nodded, and with legs spread with her arms crossed above her forehead, an angelic choir singing 'hallelujah' cast a spotlight onto her that darkened the rest of the gymnasium.

“Ladies! Gentlemen! Et cetra!” Mako’s movements were frantic, spontaneous, and random, just like she was. She pointed to the audience as she began her speech. “This has been a wild ride!” she said as she sat on a roller coaster that suddenly appeared underneath her. “Not just high school! Everything!” Without warning, She was a baby, an infant cradled in the arms of her mother and father, who were confused as to how they got from the audience to the stage so randomly. “Being raised by my mom and dad, going to preschool,” she listed as she was suddenly in overalls holding onto a huge lollipop that soon shattered, freeing her beloved canine from the sweet prison and onto her head. “And even having a baby brother!” With her hand stretching out to that of a giant’s, Mako reached into the audience to pick out Mataro, who had fallen asleep until he felt a pair of big fingers pick him up by the head and drag him onto the stage, plopping him down next to her. “Whenever I came home after a long day of school, I’d always sit with everyone here to have some of my mom’s cooking! She makes some of the greatest croquettes in the world!” She took out the brown, fried goods on some sticks, throwing them rapidly at the audience; some would catch the delectable treats, others would get knocked down back into their seats. “It was so great! Everyone here treated me with all the love in the world! ...But that was life at home, anyway.” The happy tone that rang out of Mako’s mouth earlier diminished a bit, and there was more somberness in her voice. “At school, no one wanted to be around me. I was always too crazy. Too hyper. No one could stand being around someone like me. Except…” Mako turned her head to a concerned Ryuko, who had a spotlight shined on her as well. “Ryuko-Chan!” Instantly appearing behind Ryuko’s back, Mako smiled as she hugged her from behind, lifting her up and swinging her happily while she blushed. “The first day she showed up to my old school, I thought she was super awesome and cool! She saved my butt a gazillion times, and I don’t think I could ever thank her enough! She hung out with me a ton of times, even though she had problems of her own! But I helped her! And she helped me!” 

Blushing furiously, Ryuko put the hat that came with their gowns over her face to hide her embarassment. “M-Mako, give it a break already, would ‘ya?”

“I made so many friends because of her! But in the end, we all split up, and she was the only one to help me get through the rest of my time here!” Gently sitting Ryuko down in her own light, Mako grabbed the microphone and put it to her lips, her face stiffening to that of an eighty’s shonen-manga protagonist. “So remember, everyone…Remember…!” Her face returning to normal, she swung her hands into the air and tossed the microphone towards the ceiling, a crash sounding from above as the light in the gymasium began to restore to normal. “Remember that friendship is everything!”

Just as wildly as earlier, the crowd reacted with loud cheers and applause that sent good vibes throughout the room, making Mako blush a little as she gave out a toothy grin. Ryuko, laughing next to her, punched her shoulder lightly before wrapping an arm around her, almost as to say, ‘you nerd!’ Mako returned the embrace, hugging her tightly with both arms she laughed with Ryuko throughout the audience’s cheer. Even the students, touched by Mako’s message, stood up from their seats and started to hug each other on the stage. All except one. Sitting silently in his chair, he watched Mako celebrate her final day as a high school student with her best friend. It was always so nice, watching her smile. Every single time he saw it happen, he felt a special kind of warmth run through his chest, like a sun rising within him. Yet, all he could say to her was good morning and goodbye. Even if she wasn’t off running on her own adventure, whether it’d be alone or with Ryuko, she’d always seem to have other things on her mind, something other than him. It was no good. There was no way in a million years that his feelings could reach such a shining, glowing girl like that. He faced the floor, then clutched his fists. He couldn’t let things end like this. He was going to have to be honest at some point, and some point soon. If only he could talk to her. When he looked back up, Mako was already in a group hug with her family, jumping up and down and singing as if it were the last time she was going to see them. Would it be the last time he would see him?

  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour and a half later, the outside of the school would start to get flooded with people, both graduates and their friends, families, and acquaintances. Some people left with their gowns on, but Mako and Ryuko walked out in their usual attire, the ones they wore when they first met each other. Mako looked at Ryuko’s jacket, and Ryuko at Mako’s salior uniform. “To think we’d be wearing this stuff until the very end,” said Ryuko with a light chuckle before looking ahead, hands stuffed in her pockets.

“I guess some things never change, huh?” Mako replied as they walked towards the school gates. “Well, I’m glad they didn’t. I meant everything that I said back there, by the way! Ryuko-Chan’s the greatest friend the world could ask for!”

“I-I get it,” laughed Ryuko. “To be honest, even though you have your quirks---Hell knows I have mine---I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Mako’s eyes lit up at Ryuko’s statement. “That’s great! I thought we’d end up getting separated for sure!” She said. “I didn’t want things to end up like last time where we had to say goodbye to everyone…”

How could she forget? Despite getting a bad reputation at first over there, she did end up making just a few friends that she fought side by side with, and one that stayed with her up until this point. “...Yeah.” She clutched her fist, flashes of memories with her old beloved sailor uniform running through her head. “...Say, Mako. I’ll catch up with you later. I have to go.”

“Huh? Where?”

“I…” With a pain slowly starting to grow in her breast, she stopped at a motorcycle painted black with what seemed to be a yellow eye with a red pupil added onto the side of it. “I have to go see Senkatsu. I’m sure he’d be happy to know that I finally made it out of this hellhole.” She smiled sadly as she sat on the seat, putting her hands on the handle to rev up the engine. “Are you going to be okay getting back home from here?”

Sensing the sadness in her voice, Mako nodded her head. She still didn’t completely grasp the relationship between her and the clothes she used to wear, but she was going to still support her, even now. “Go ahead! I’ll be perfectly fine! I need to catch up with Mom and Dad anyway. So we’ll see you when get back!”

Ryuko smiled. “Thanks. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but just leave some food for me on the table, will ‘ya?” She pulled out of her parking space before twisting her handle, driving her bike away from the girl with a loud roar from its engine and into the distance of the street. 

“I will…” Her happy expression did well to hide the fear that appeared within her when the rebel said ‘I don’t know when I’ll be back.’ As far as she was concerned, Ryuko was her sister now, and the last thing she wanted was to see her family distorted and dispersed. Such a fate had almost happened once, and she didn’t want to see it happen again. Because if something like that actually did come to pass, then she’d be completely and totally…

“Oh, I’m not gonna think about mopey stuff like that!” Mako puffed her cheeks inhumanly wide, then smacked them, making them jiggle like pudding. “If Ryuko’s busy, then I’ll just have to have fun on my own! Oh! Or with Mom and dad! And bro!” Mako turned around to the school, seeing crowds among crowds of people gathered by its entrance. “...If I can find them, at least!” She crossed her arms, her head rotating sideways along her neck in a full circle. “Mmm...Gah! I can’t think of anything!” She shut her eyes, fell down onto her back and began to flail her arms and legs like a toddler. “I don’t wanna spend the evening of my graduation bored and alone like this! Where’s Mom and Dad? Bro? Guts!? And what about you, Ryuko?! How long are you gonna be gone for, huh!? Huh!?!?”

“Um...Excuse me.”

Mako’s bright eyes opened up to see a male’s face that was upside down from how she was laying. “Oh, hi!” In an erratic blur, she quickly got on her feet while waving her hand. “Sorry you had to see me like that! I was just so bored!” Her body slouched as her arms drooped from her shoulders, and her face started to turn dark blue, like a zombie. “So....bored…” Upon taking a closer look at the male’s face, however, Mako’s returned to its usual self. “Wait a minute! I know you, don’t I? Um….Hm…” She put her hands on her hips, her eyes squinting so hard that veins started to form on her forehead. “...Oh! You’re in our school, aren’t you!?”

He nodded. “...And in your class---”

“You’re in my class!” Mako finally remembered. “You’re that guy who always sits towards the back, aren’t you?! The one that I’ve only said good morning and goodbye to this entire year, aren’t you?!” Suddenly, she grew three hundred sizes as ominous clouds rose behind her while she pointed at the male with a ridiculously huge, menacing finger. “You’re that guy, aren’t you!?!?”

With reasonable shivers running up his spine, he nodded again, this time more feverishly. As if the metamorphosis never happened, Mako returned to normal---as Mako as Mako can be. “Oh! Okay!” She gave him a cheerful smile, and the two stood their silently for a moment. “...So what was your name again?”

He gulped. “It’s Anon.”  _ She really doesn’t remember me. Was this really a good idea? _

“Anon!” Mako crossed her arms over her forehead, a spotlight shining down on her and dimming everything else around her. “It’s great to finally meet you legitimately! I’m sorry that we never had a chance to really talk to each other until now, but my name’s Makanshoku Mako!” She spread her arms out, and as she extended her hand out to shake his, the lighting around them began to slowly restore. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Already? He didn’t think in a million years he’d even get acknowledged by Mako, but here she was ready to shake his hand. With a surge of joy filling his chest, he reached out to grab onto her hand, shaking it gently. “I-It’s a pleasure. I’ve been meaning to actually---” Suddenly, Anon felt his arm being shaken up and down by Mako’s arm excitedly. 

“So, Anon! Where did you come from!? What are you gonna do now that school’s done?! Are you gonna go study overseas?! Are you gonna stay here!?” She instantly donned a pair of overalls and a strawhat while dragging a hoe beneath a small patch of dirt that spontaneously appeared beneath Anon. “Are you gonna be a farmer?! Or maybe..!” Mako ripped off her clothes, only to show herself in a karate gi, a piece of grass in her mouth as she walked away from Anon and towards a sunset. “You’re going to travel the world to get stronger,” she said in an unnecessarily serious tone.

Taken aback by these sudden transformations, Anon tried to speak. “Well...um…”

“Oh! You don’t know, do you!?” Mako smiled, back in her schoolgirl outfit, and patted her hand on Anon’s shoulder. “Well, that’s okay! To be honest, I’m a bit lost, too! So we can be clueless together!”

Anon’s eyes widened a bit. “Wait, so you aren’t going to go to college for anything?”

Mako shook her head before putting a finger on her chin, her eyes looking skyward. “I guess I could have my Dad teach me about medicine and stuff since he’s a doctor, and I could try being a nurse. Or maybe I can get my mom to teach me how to cook!” She made a fist with her hand, then pumped it into the air. “Yep! I really don’t have any clue what to do with my life now! Maybe I’ll just keep staying with my folks after all!”

A surge of hope suddenly enveloped Anon from the inside out as he looked at Mako, whose body was shining in his eyes as she laughed at her own dilemma. He had overheard other classmates of his talking about studying abroad and never coming back, so he was scared that Mako would, too. But at that moment, it felt like the sky was the limit. “That’s not a bad idea either, especially if you’re still trying to figure things out.”

“Yep! There’s no shame at all!” Mako agreed while waving a finger. “And if I have to end up staying here forever, then that’s just as okay! Oh, but speaking of figuring things out, though…” She started to slouch again with pouty lips. “I need to find something to do to celebrate my escape from school and into the world as an adult. It has to be something…” She stood up straight, buffing out her chest, punching her own hand onto it. “Memorable!”

Anon raised a brow slightly. “What happened to Matoi? Isn’t she always with you?”

It was strange. The thought of the girl usually put a smile on her face, but she found herself frowning more seriously. “...She’s going to go visit someone important to her,” she said. “It’s someone she holds dear to her, so it’s fine!”

Anon was a bit surprised. He didn’t expect her to be the type to be in a relationship, but it must have been someone pretty important if she left Mako of all people for them. It made him all the more baffled, though; if someone like her could find love, why was Mako still without someone? “Is it really okay? You aren’t going to be lonely without her, right? I see you with her all the time.”

“Everything’ll be okay!” Mako said, forming a muscle while winking at Anon. “Before I met Ryuko, I was alone a whole bunch, so I’ll be okay!”

“That’s concerning,” said Anon. It  _ was _ concerning. To him, anyway. If a girl as bubbly and happy as her was always alone, then the world was too engulfed in realism, he thought. Or, even worst, she really didn’t want to be alone after all. Either way, the girl that he’s had eyes on ever since her arrival was finally talking to him. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip by. “Well, how about you to to the party?”

“Party?” Mako repeated.

“Yeah. One of our schoolmates happen to be super rich, and they’re hosting a celebration party at his house not too far from here,” Anon explained. “And he said that everyone was invited, technically. So that includes me. And you, too.”

Mako blinked twice before her mind processed what had just happened. “You’re asking me to go with you to a party!?” Her arm, like a machine, extended over to his chest as his finger pointed at it. “You?” Anon nodded, and Mako’s hand, like a snake, twisted around back to herself, pointing at herself with the same finger. “With me?” Anon nodded again. Mako stared at him for a moment, then quickly leaped to him, hugging him tightly, wrapping him in a joyful embrace. “I can’t believe it! No one ever invited me or Ryuko to a party before!” She said while he held Anon, who felt absolutely blessed that the girl of his dreams hugged him for the first time. “This is going to be so fun! Even if it is just the two of us, we’ll going to live it up like there’s no tomorrow! Right?!”

“R-Right…” Said a flustered Anon, slowly moving his arms around her and gently hugging her back. “We won’t get this chance again, so we should make the best of it.” As Mako started to let go of him, Anon smiled, nodding his head in a direction as he started to walk. “It’s this way, if you’re interested.”

“Of course I’m interested, silly!” Mako quickly caught up and started to walk next to him. “Oh, man! I wonder if it’s going to be one of those hardcore parties where everyone’s gonna be drinking their butts off!” She said as she spontaneously started to age into a middle-aged woman hunched over with a gut, holding a can of cola. “And then they’ll get drunk and be all like, ‘Where the hell’s my scotch, you ugly nubs!’ “ She reverted back to her normal self as she continued rambling. “Or maybe it’s one of those big biker parties! I used to have the perfect outfit for that kind of thing!” Mako recalled, a thought cloud forming above her brown hair and manifesting the image of her wearing an open jacket over her shoulders with balled up fists holding brass knuckles with her name branded on them and a rather cool-looking hat. “But that’s gone, now…” Sobbed the imaginative girl as the thought bubble was suddenly sliced into shreds. “It looked so cool, too,” she moped while leaning her head back.

Anon rubbed the back of his head. “I...don’t exactly get what you mean, but I think you look cool. You always did.”

Mako looked back at Anon, a confused look wiped on her face. “You think I look cool? I think you have me confused with Ryuko-Chan, Anon! She’s the cool one! The toughie! The Hard-boiled one!”

Anon shook his head. “She is, too, but you are, too. Just in your own way. You’re cool in…” He looked down at the ground, not believing he was actually going to say this to her face. “In a cute way.”

“A-A-A cute way!?”Mako found herself speechless for a second. Her cheeks blushed a small tint of pink before he held onto them in her own hands while her entire body swayed like a wet noodle. “Oh, Anon thanks that I’m cute? That’s flattering! But also weird, too!”

“I-I didn’t mean to offend you, Makanshoku!” panicked Anon. “I was just simply saying that you look fine!”

“Oh, now I’m ‘fine?’ Anon has a way with words!” Mako said as she shifted her shoulders playfully, holding onto her hands as she did so before quickly but gently patting Anon on the back. “No, it’s okay! Compliments like that are always welcomed! Oh, and just call me Mako, okay?”

A sigh of relief escaped Anon’s lips. “S-Sure, Mako. Thanks.” He figured that he should have expected this because he had a grasp of her personality at school, but he was pretty surprised that she was being this friendly with him already. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, he thought. If he could be honest about his feelings at the party, then maybe he’ll walk out with the woman he always wanted. “I hope we have a ton of fun, together. Sorry I’m no Ryuko, though.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Mako said with smile. “It’d be nice if Ryuko could come, but if I’m going with you,then I’d rather go with the you that’s you, you know?” She said with a thumbs up. “So just keep being you and we’ll be fine! And I’ll keep being me, too!”

He was confused by these statements, but for the sake of keeping Mako satisfied, Anon mimicked her and gave her a thumbs up in return. “Y-Yeah. So let’s enjoy ourselves.” She was kind. Beautiful. Hyper and high on life. But she was also an enigma.

  
  
  


The home was almost so big that it was practically considered a mini mansion. When they walked through the front gates that seemed rather fancy compared to the other houses they came across, Anon and Mako looked taken aback, the coconut-haired girl gulping so hard that the middle of her neck expanded before swallowing down her large quantities of enormous spit. “S-So high strung...Are you sure he said everyone was invited, Anon?”

“I’m sure,” Anon replied. Around them were a bunch of graduates talking among each other, leaning by the windows and sitting on the grass smoking cigarettes. The garage was also open, showing a group of people drinking themselves drunk to their hearts’ content. 

Mako saw these sights too, and a shiver ran up her spine. “W-What kind of party is this again?! I’m a good girl that does nothing wrong!" She glued her palms to her cheeks, and shook like a leaf in the wind out of fear. "What if some random group of thugs kidnap me and make me rob a bank or something!?”

“That won’t happen,” said Anon. “Not if we stay close to each other.”

“Close?” Mako looked at Anon with a bit of a confused look on her face. She saw him extend his hand out to her with a small smile on his lips.

“If things really do get rough in there, then it’s best we stick with each other for now,” Anon said. “Besides, we can’t afford to be afraid. After all, aren’t we going to have a good time tonight?”

Mako’s eyes lit up as he reminded her of their earlier declarations. With a positive hum, she nodded her head. “Yeah! Even if there’s a giant nuclear bomb going off in this place’s basement, we’re still gonna party ‘til we drop!” she said while moving. 

“That’s right. Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen, though,” said Anon as they started to walk towards the front door. Once they opened it, they were greeted with loud voices of people talking and laughing among themselves. The air had the scent of booze and cigarette smoke, enticing Anon and Mako to pinch their noses. They walked through the crowds of people that seemed to have been bunched together, accidentally bumping and running into people as they ventured throughout the hallway. Eventually, though, they found what seemed to be a table with various snacks and beverages resting on it. Ironically enough for a party like this, it seemed to be unoccupied. They walked over to the space empty of people, then let go of their noses, inhaling intensely as if they had just risen up from the depths of an ocean. 

“That was horrible!” Mako whined. “It was like walking through a crowded cave of poison gas! Is this how that one adventurer in that movie series always felt?! That was a death trap! Are all parties like this!?” Mako lowered her head, then took another deep breath before raising her head. “But I survived!" She instantly turned to the male, giving him a bright, over-the-top thumbs-up. "No,  _ we _ survived! Right, Anon?”

“S-Sorry, Mako,” apologized a saddened Anon. “I didn’t expect the place to get this crowded. Or to have this sort of atmosphere.” He looked off to the side, sighing. “I just wanted you to have a good time…”

It was a bit strange to her. Aside from Ryuko and her immediate family, no one really cared about her enjoying herself. Granted, she would try to take pleasure in the smallest of things, but only very few people truly cared about her happiness. And now here was this guy who she barely even knew beating himself over it. “...H-Hey!” Mako turned to Anon, then waved her hand, smiling. “Don’t worry about it! So things got off to a rough start! That doesn’t mean you should give up! Don’t forget, we’re here for the both of us to enjoy ourselves!” She raised her other hand that was still holding onto his. “You took the time out to make sure I was okay when no one else would, so I’ll work hard to make sure you’re happy here, too!”

Seeing Mako care so much was something he thought he’d only experience in his dreams. And what made it better was that she was still holding onto his hand. Anon’s eyes practically sparkled as he nodded in agreement. “Alright, then,” he said. The two of them smiled silently at each other, allowing them to finally acknowledge the music playing so loudly from somewhere in the home that it echoed to where they were. “...We don’t we start with some dancing, then?”

“Dancing? Are you sure about that?” Mako moved one arm under her wrist and another behind her head. “Do you think you can handle my dancing? I happen to be the hardest person anyone could ever dance with!” She started to playfully swing her hips while positioning her arms to bend at her shoulders. “That’s mostly because I’m a really bad dancer, but if you’re the baddest at something, then it’s alright to be proud of it! Sometimes!”   
  
“I didn’t take you to be bad at it,” Anon softly laughed in response. She found Mako's idealogy amusing. “Well, it doesn’t matter if you are or not. Just as long as it’s with you.”

“You’re being weird, but okay!” Mako placed her hands on her waist, swinging her hips around in a circle. “Let me show you the powerful dance of Makanshoku Ma---” While swinging her hips, she would feel them crash against the table, causing the snacks and beverages to fall over onto the ground, including the punch that would splash the red liquid across the ground and beneath the feet of some of the minglers in the party, causing some of them to slip and trip, which in turn caused others to fall over and stumble across each other, and it was only a matter of time before most of the party goers fell among each other like a flimsy line of dominoes. Naturally, there were some who were angry. Various phrases among ‘What the fuck!?’ and ‘Who the hell did that? I’ll kick their ass!’ sounded loud enough for Anon to quickly take Mako’s hand and walk away from where they were before they were the target of a riot.  


“S-Sorry,” Mako apologized with her eyes shrunken to little black dots while Anon managed to guide themselves to a sliding door that led to the back door. “I guess dancing’s out of the question now, huh?”

“It was an accident,” Anon responded. “Not that they’d listen, though. So why not just dance out here instead?” He said as he opened the slide doors, walking onto the roofed patio, from which he saw a pool filled with tons of naked people skinny dipping. Aside from that, though, the yard was pretty much empty. Mako's eyes grew back to normal, only to have them nearly jump out of their sockets. Literally.  


“N-Naked! They’re naked! They’re not giving a single care in the world and barring it all!” Mako looked at the naked women splashing about in the pool, her nose shooting blood from its nostrils like a sprinkler. “They’re so beautiful! All of them! Are you gonna swim with them, Anon? I mean, there’s like a whole ton of hotties in there.”   
  
Taking a cloth from one of the tables on the patio, Anon reached a hand over to Mako’s shoulder. Getting her to turn around, he moved the cloth beneath her nose, wiping the blood away from it. He also took it upon himself to fix her eyes back to normal. “I don’t want to. There’s one right here that I’d rather spend the evening with while I still have the chance. Besides, aren’t you going to show me you powerful dancing?”

“Now you’re just being too nice!” Mako laughed, causing a bit more blood to come out of her nose, though Anon was quick to wipe it off before shaking his head. 

“It’s the truth,” he said while he pointed behind him at the yard around the pool. “Right now, I’d rather be with you more than anyone else. It’ll take more than a couple of naked girls to take me away from you, especially if none of them are you.”

Mako’s face, from her chin to her face, began to turn a deep red while steam started to fume from her ears. “G-Geez, Anon! If you keep saying stuff like that then you’ll start putting weird thoughts in my head!” she said as she flailed her arms wildly. “You’re treatin’ me like a princess from one of those old movies I used to watch as a kid! It feels like a fever dream!”

Slowly, Anon reached his hands out to Mako’s flailing arms, grabbing onto her hands, only to let one of them go. Mako stopped moving her arms, and she was guided by Anon off of the porch and onto the clean grass. “It kind of does, doesn’t it?” he said as he turned around to her. Mako looked like she wanted to say something, but was at a lost of words. A fever dream. That’s what it definitely felt like for the two of them. A girl that he’d never thought he’d share this chance with. A scene that looked like she could only dream of while looking at movies. Reality has blessed them with the chance to live out both of these fantasies, even if only temporary. “I..want to see how long it plays out.”

“A-Anon…?” Mako looked at Anon as he started to wrap his arms around her slender waist. “W-Wait, h-huh? Huh?!?!” In total surprise that this was all happening, Mako looked at Anon’s arm, then at his face, constantly doing so many double takes that her head started to literally spin on her neck. “W-We’re really dancing like this? I-I can’t believe it! I never did a dance like this with anyone else before! A slow dance, right? The one you do at fancy balls and stuff, right? C-Can you really trust me with something like this?!”

Placing his other hand on Mako’s cheek, stopping her wildly spinning head so she could face him, Anon looked into her eyes meaningfully and smiled. “Trust you with something like this? Mako, this is all I’ve wanted since the first time I saw you.”

Mako’s heart skipped a beat when he said that. Then it put on its running shoes and began to run faster than the speed of sound. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t muster anything that wasn’t confused mumbling. Instead, she stayed silent. As Anon started to move side to side to the music still loud enough to hear and dance to, Mako found herself unable to take her eyes off of him. “T-This is some prank, right? Did the guys here set you up to it? That has to be it!” Mako stuck her tongue out, her cheeks still pink. “Well, I wasn’t born yesterday! I won’t fall for it, silly---”   
  
“It’s no trick. I’m not lying.” Keeping an arm wrapped around her waist, Anon moved his other hand to Mako’s free hand, grabbing onto it gently while they moved to the music. “This entire time, ever since you transferred here, I’ve wanted to be close to you...like she was.” Mako’s eyes widened just a bit at Anon as he spoke. “Of course, I don’t think that could ever happen. You were pretty good friends even before you transferred, right? I guess it’d make sense that you’d never leave each other’s side, especially at a new school. Still, I was jealous…” He looked away from Mako and at the the night’s sky. “Ryuko was the only one to acknowledge that precious smile of yours, to laugh at all of your silly jokes, and to cheer you on when you needed it...And you could cheer her on when she needed it. She could get the full experience of having an angel blessing her everyday. And I...I could only watch.” He started to look back into Mako’s eyes, which were practically shining to him. Was it the stars in the sky? The moon? When he thought about it, he remembered that they were always like that to him. “But now, even if it’s only once, I get the chance to laugh with you, dance with you...I get the chance to be with you, even if it’s just once. And I’m happy. So...Thank you.”

Tears the size of her own hands started to swell up within the corners of Mako’s eyelids. Her nose started to ooze out a small bit of snot, but her constant sniffling made sure that it wouldn’t stay out long. “A-Anon...Y-You dummy…”

Anon stopped his dancing, looking at her with an embarrassed blush on his face. “S-S-Sorry! W-Was that too out of line for me---”

“You dummy!!” Without warning, Mako leaped onto him, knocking him onto his back on the cool grass with her on top of him. “If that’s how you really felt, then why didn’t you say anything?! You could have hung out with me a billion times by now! Yeah, me and Ryuko are super tight, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t be, either! I want more friends in my life, and would have...well…” Mako blushed as she went silent for a moment. “...It sounds like you don’t want to be just friends, though…” A sot smile curled on her lips as the giant teardrops fell on his face. “...This is what a confession is like, right? When someone takes the time out to think all these super nice things about you, right? Things that make your heart feel all wishy-washy, right? And you’ve been keeping that bottled up this whole time, right?” 

“You...aren’t weirded out or anything, are you?” Anon gulped. “...I didn’t know if this would be the last time we’d be seeing each other, so I wanted to at least get it off my chest, no matter what…”

With her tears subsiding, Mako moved her hands over to Anon shoulders. “Well, remember what we said? We don’t have a clear idea on what we wanna do from this point on. So until then, we’re both stuck here.” She gazed into his eyes for a moment before shaking her head. “So I’m not scared. Because this time I have a full family now.”

“ ‘Full family?’ “

“A mom, a dad, a little brother, a dog, a big sister, and...hopefully, if you’ll allow it in the future…” She started to drag a finger up Anon’s chest, gliding it up his chin and poking his cheek. “A husband.” 

Anon looked into Mako’s eyes, staring at her with a starstruck gaze. She smiled, closing her eye to wink at him while playfully sticking out her tongue at him. “Mako…” With his cheeks pink as a sunset-filled sky, Anon couldn’t have a happier look on his face. “Of course I’ll allow it. It’s what I always wanted after all,” he told her while he reached his hand out to her cheek, stroking it gently. It felt soft and warm, just as he had always imagined. “But thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance…”

“Don’t be like that! You’ve had a chance this entire time, silly!” Mako said while she nuzzled her cheek against his hand . “I should be thanking you, though! You have the pleasure of being my first boyfriend ever, so now I feel super-duper mushy! In a good way, though!”

Chuckling a bit, Anon closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the bliss of the moment. “I see. Well, I’m honored. If that’s the case, I need to make a good first impression, then.” He opened his eyes, looking at a rather confused Mako. 

“Good...first impression? You already did, though!” grinned the brown-haired girl. “This is the best party I’ve ever been to!”

“I thought it was the only party you’ve ever been to,” Anon recalled. “And we’ve only been here for, like, ten minutes.”

“Even ten minutes is fine if it’s with someone like you, Anon!” Mako flirted. “So I’m having a blast!”

Anon blushed again. “O-Oh. Well, thanks,” he responded. While Mako silently giggled, the sound of booming explosions would ring in the distance. Mako turned to the sky, and saw colorful bursts of sparks scatter in the sky. Anon watched the fireworks from under her and smiled. Not too far from them, though, he could see some people on the other side of the yard laughing and setting up more fireworks to get launched. With an intense whistle, the fireworks took from the grounds and into the skies, one by one, before exploding into a mirage of colors. “They look nice,” Anon commented.

“Definitely!” Mako rolled off of Anon and laid down right next to him. “Every time I look at them, I think about this one movie I saw when I was very little! Super little!”

Anon turned his head to Mako. “What was it about?”

Mako crossed her arms under her chest, tilting her head as a small puff of steam came from her nostrils. “I don’t really remember all of it,” she told him. “But I remember a prince saving a princess from an evil king and running off under some fireworks! It was super sweet, and I always wanted to find someone to do that kind of thing! But when I asked if they wanted to play pretend with me, they all ran! Or just spat in my face and laughed at me!” She huffed her cheeks and began to flail her arms and legs frantically. “People are so mean, honestly!”

It was still hard to believe. How could someone like Mako not have any friends other than just one girl? What was it that made it so hard for others to be around her? “No. I think they just don’t notice the value of things and people in front of them.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well…” Anon stared up at the sky. “Mako, you’re a really sweet person. Kind of like an angel, one that has a sort of...light to her. For a lot of people, light tends to strain the eyes and they want to either get away from it or put it out as fast as possible,” he said. “But I think that if you walk closer to that light, you’ll find happiness. You’ll find gold, diamonds, treasure that shines in a dark cave. In this case, within a light that’s blinding to most, there’s a girl with enough positivity to make the world a better place, and to change the world with a simple smile. A girl with more love to give than mankind can handle.” Anon looked back over to Mako. “I think that’s it.”

Mako’s eyes looked like a fish bowl with how much water was inside of them. “A-A-Anon...Do you really mean that…?”

“S-Sorry. Did I not make any sense?”

“Not one bit!” Mako confirmed. “But I almost got what you said! Kind of!” She shut her eyes and shook her head. “But if you’re thinking so much of me...isn’t it too much for you?” she asked while sniffling a bit.

Anon shook his head. “No. That’s always how I saw you, Mako. And it still is. It always will be.” Being this honest with her about something like this gave his heart a high like no other. As Mako went to rub her eyes, he placed his hands onto her shoulders gently. She looked into the girl’s eyes. He saw a small spark of regret in his eyes through the reflection of hers. All the holidays, all the late nights, all the lonely days they could have spent together. She saw a bright future in his. She didn’t know if the feelings she felt tonight would last forever, but she did know that if they did then she’d experience a happiness like no other with this man. With a glimmer of hope shining from her eyes, Anon’s regrets started to wash away from within him. “Mako…”

“A-Anon…?”

“Do you want to play pretend?”

Mako stared at Anon with a questioning look. “Pretend? Like what I used to play when I was little?” Mako placed a finger on her chin. “Um...Okay!” she said with a small blush. “Wait! Are you gonna scoop me up in your arms and jump out a window like the prince did?!” She flailed her arms about quickly again. “D-Don’t do that! You could kill yourself! And me! Wait, is your plan to make sure we stay together by death!?” Mako grabbed onto Anon’s shoulder and started to shake him rapidly. “A-Anon, I’m glad you love me that much, but we have so much to live for! We gotta get a house! We gotta go visit Paris! I wanna go to Broadway and see a fancy play one day! I can’t afford to die so soon! And I wanna live the rest of my life with you, too!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The music was still booming loudly. In fact, the party had gotten more and more people showing up, leaving the large home more filled than it was a couple of minutes ago. The sounds of glass breaking and crowds cheering in the mayhem sounded thoroughly throughout the entire home, including the bedroom that Anon and Mako kissed in. Sitting in the large bed with their arms around one another, The two kissed each other again and again, each breath in between the kisses begging each other for another. Soon enough, Anon’s hands found themselves traveling over to the edge of the girl’s shirt, grabbing onto it and lifting it up over her chest slowly, showing a white bra with cute pink polka dots on it.

Gasping softly into Anon’s mouth, Mako slowly pulled her lips away from Anon’s, blushing as he looked down at her exposed bra. “Nnm...I-I’m sorry...I’m not in my sexy underwear tonight…” She latched onto her own head with both hands, her brown eyes filled with terror from the realization. “Damnit! I’m not, am I?! I would have been a gazillion more times sexier to you if I was!” She whined, leaning backwards and falling flat on the bed. “Tonight of all nights, why didin’t I wear it?! And it was a special occasion, too!”

“Sexy underwear?” Dumbfounded, Anon crawled over the pouting Mako, who looked up at him as his hands moved under the cups of her bra, his hands resting on her soft breasts gently. “Mako, you’re fine. I’ve always found you sexy, with or without whatever sexy underwear you had.”

Having another male’s hands on her breasts for the first time, Mako felt her heart about to jump from her chest. His fingers started to delicately sink into her tits, causing her lip to quiver while he began to massage both of her them together. “I-Is something like that even possible,” she questioned as she heaved her chest up against his palms.

Anon slipped his hands out of her bra before lifting it up, exposing the girl’s big, bare breasts in full. “More than you think,” Anon said to answer her question as he reached down to pinch both of Mako’s brown nipples,making the brown-haired girl release a soft moan from her mouth. His fingertips felt her nipples harden as he flickered them against the nubs before leaning his face into the bottom of the girl’s neck, sinking his teeth into it gently, yet to her it felt like a feral beast sizing up its prey. Reacting to the bite, Mako lunged her body up again, gasping as she closed her eyes, letting his hands rub and grab her rack again and again, gentle moans shaking from her slipping lips as he toyed with her chest. “Mako, you feel pretty warm…”

“R-Really…?” Mako opened a single eye and stared up at Anon. “W-Well...Could I feel you, too? I-I mean, it’s only fair, greedy pants!”

Anon stared down at Mako, then nodded his head. With a questioning hum, Mako looked up at Anon as he started to strip himself of his shirt and T-shirt. With a steadily growing whimper coming from her now wavy mouth, she watched undo his pants and underwear, letting his cock, fully hardened and eager for the girl, spring from his legs. Mako’s hair stood up from her head as she looked at Anon’s member. “I-It’s a penis! ...Right?” Mako leaned up and crawled over to Anon, placing her hand onto it. “...Hard! Like a rock! A boulder!” She started to trail her hand under it, rubbing the underside of the rod as she fixated her eyes onto it. “So this is what guys get like when they think about someone sexy,” she pondered as she gawked at it, poking the head before looking under it, her googly-like pupils analyzing the penis from top to bottom like a dog seeing a steak for the first time. “Anon, did I really make you like this?” She was responded with a simple nod. “I-I see...So it really was me, huh? Maybe I didn’t need the underwear after all!” She moved her face in front of the cock, staring down cross-eyed at it before leaning forward and pressing her lips onto the tip. “Chu.”

Anon shuddered a bit, his cock slightly moving in response to the kiss. “M-Mako…”

“It moved!” With twinkles starting to form in Mako’s eyes, she leaned her face down to his cock, kissing his tip again, then proceeded to kiss the side of the length before planting another kiss on his shaft. Each kiss made Anon softly moan, and his cock dance twice as much as it did before. “It’s super weird! In a funny way!” With a playful giggle, Mako opened her mouth wide before wrapping lips around the tip and pushing her head forward, proceeding to engulf his cock into her mouth. Anon let out a more pleased groan as Mako’s tongue started to move around the length. “Ihhh taasstthh weeerrd, tuu!” she managed to say with her mouth full. “Mm...Mmf…” After getting accustomed to the rod in her mouth, he started to move her head back and forth, gently sucking on it the best she could, twisting her head to the side gently as she started to blow him off. The taste of his member was subduing to cloud even her hyperactive mind with nothing but the thought of it ravaging her. With a small moan, the cock-sucking graduate guided her hand into the bottom of her skirt and in between her legs, letting her fingertips brush against her pussy through the fabric of panties, which were getting wetter by the second. Her other one glided over to her left breast, gently cupping it in her hand as her tongue caressed the meat inside of her mouth, savoring the taste and texture of it. She pinched her own nipple as she gazed up at Anon, who was silently moaning, taken by surprise by how good she was at this.

“Nnh….H-How did you get so good at this?” Anon questioned as she continued sucking his cock, feeling her tongue brush against the underside of it, causing him to shiver in delight. Was she even a virgin, he wondered. A girl that sucks people off like this must have had experience, Anon thought, and the only logical assumption was that this was something she did all the time. “D-Do you actually...get around…?”

Slowly dragging her warm mouth up to the tip of his cock before parting with it with a loud ‘pop’ sound, Mako looked up at him, riding against her fingers pressing against her covered pussy while she continued holding her breast. “Mm….S-Sometimes my mom would do this to dad...and a couple of other guys to help us through tough times,” she said. “I might have saw her do it a couple of times, but I never got super-close to a cock before, let alone suck one off like this…” She looked at the wet dick, and moved her hand from her tit to grab it. “Like a rock…” She started to rub the slick member in her soft hand, making Anon moan slightly as she started to lift her other hand from her skirt, staring at her now somewhat damp fingers. “Huh...H-Huh!?” With a deep blush, Mako moved her hand back into her skirt, rubbing the crotch of her panties with her entire palm before lifting it up in front of her face. “H-Huh!?! M-My underwear!”   


“Mako?”

“I-It’s all dirty now…” With puppy-dog eyes, Mako grabbed the edges of her skirt to lift it up, showing her polka-dotted panties, which was were now somewhat stained thanks to the stimulation of sucking him off. With puffed cheeks, Mako shut his eyes while nudging his head up at Anon. “...Why does dick taste good? Does it always taste so good that it makes a girl all hot and soggy down there like that?”

“I-I guess so?” Anon replied somewhat nervously. “I’m sorry, though; I didn’t think you’d get so into it…”

“Hmph!” Mako leaned backwards, laying down on the bed before she grabbed onto her panties. “Now I have to go home without these on,” she whined as she started to pull her underwear up over her legs, exposing her bare, wet pussy. “In the meantime, though, take responsibility!”

It was more beautiful than he had pictured it in his head. His mouth practically watering at the sight of the woman’s sex, Anon’s cock started to throb from his legs again. “M-Mako…?”

With her tongue vibrating out of her mouth out of embarassment, Mako screamed and closed her legs tightly. “T-This isn’t what you wanted?! I-I thought I was being seductive! Was I trying too hard?! Aw, geez! I could have sworn that I---” As she panicked, she felt Anon’s hands grab her ankles before spreading her legs apart. “...Anon?” Without answering her, Anon pushed his face in between her legs, letting her lips press against her pussy before his tongue started to lap at it, brushing against her wet lips as she began to moan in pleasure. “A-Anon!” She cried out her name as she felt the surges of pleasure shoot through her. Anon’s hands released her ankles, only to have then slide down her legs and wrap around the bottom of her thighs. Sounds of pleasure flowed from Mako’s mouth as Anon ate her out, feeling his warm tongue brush up against her pussy constantly until his lips wrapped around her clit. With a sensation so strong that she nearly lost her mind going through her, Mako cried out loudly and lustfully as he continued sucking on it like a hungry beast, her hands moving to his head as his lips worked as a vacuum on her crotch’s nub. “Gnnh! A-Anon!!” It was almost as if he was sucking her soul from her body and into a realm of never-ending pleasure. Feeling as if a constantly pent-up stress was going to be forced out of her soon, Mako moaned loudly as she lifted her hips from off the bed, her pussy unleashing an eruption of fluids from its lips. With quick acting, Anon moved her lips from her clit to her pussy lips, parting them so her fluids could land in her mouth while his tongue entered her caverns so he could taste more of her luscious fluids, his pink, wet fold squirming within her walls thoroughly, causing the girl to cry out again as she brushed her crotch against Anon’s lips as he dug his tongue through her.

After nuzzling his face against her crotch, Anon pulled his tongue from out of her pussy to look at Anon, who looked at him with a half-eyed gazed, her cheeks pink as she panted. “D-Did that take a lot out of you?” He asked as he blushed slightly.

Mako closed her eyes before shaking her head before looking at him. “I-I’m fine...W-What about you, Anon? I don’t taste weird, do I? I don’t really quite get it, but I eat a lot of my mom’s croquettes, so I think I taste like---”

“You taste fine, Mako,” Anon replied, grinning a bit. She looked over at Anon’s face, seeing it messy with her juices before she giggled a bit. “What’s so funny?”

“Don’t you wanna put it in?” Mako asked, smirking wide as she started to spread her legs wider. “This is something you’ve always wanted, right? Well, I want it, too, especially since we’re gonna be together forever! So let’s do the nasty! You are my prince after all, right?”

Anon smiled, then leaned up before grabbing onto his member. Mako gulped at the sight of it, and started to tense up within herself. Second thoughts were beginning to stir in her head. But before she could express any concern about what they were about to do, Anon stroked her cheek with one hand as he gazed into her eyes. “I’m so happy that I get to be your prince.” And just like that, the second thoughts instantly vanished. Seeing the future in each other’s eyes, Mako moved a hand behind Anon’s head and pulled his towards her for a deep kiss. Submitting to it, Anon started to guide his member to Mako’s wet pussy, rubbing the tip against it gently before pushing it inside of her, causing the girl to wince in the kiss before pulling away from her lips, her mouth wide open for a moan to escape before she shut her lips tight. Soon enough, though, Anon pushed more of his length into her soaked snatch, making Mako yell louder as she felt her lower lips stretch around his cock. An almighty pain rung out within her body, as if a pack of fireworks set off inside of her, and her lips parted to let out an empty scream. “M-Mako, are you alright!?” Anon asked as he looked down at her. 

“N-No! T-This is fine! I’m okay! This is my first time, but I'm a tough cookie!” she said while she looked at him with a set of puffed cheeks. “I-I’m a tough cookie, so I can take this kind of thing! ...Even if it is my first time…” She looked off to the side, embarrassed. “I-I want you to be happy, so go ahead and go nuts!”

Seeing Mako’s lips form a warm smile, Anon complied with her wish. He began moving her hips, pushing his cock into her pussy slowly as blood started to trickle out of it and around his length. Nonetheless, he continued, thrusting away into her folds as she moaned, cringing in pain at first. But it wasn’t long before she started moaning happily at his dick’s movements. She grabbed onto her shoulders as she cried out in bliss each time his member plowed itself into her. “I-It doesn’t hurt anymore..”

“G-Good…” Anon’s hips began to increase pace, thrusting his cock a bit quicker and harder into her pussy, his hands gliding to the moaning Mako’s breasts and clutching onto them, feeling them bounce in his palms from the force of his thrusting. “Nh...Mako...Y-You feel so amazing,” he said as he continued to move, his fingertips squeezing onto her brown, perky nipples.

“Really? Then I guess I actually am sexy after all!” Mako said with a wink while she continued moaning pleasurably, feeling him rock the bed along with her as he started to speed up. “T-Thanks, I guess! I guess I’m more sexy than I thought?” she tried to joke in between moans while she felt her walls slightly tighten onto his throbbing member.

“You were always sexy, Mako,” Anon said while he pushed her breasts together, his cock moving deeper and more aggressively into her pussy. “I-I’m just the one who happened to notice it was all, and I’m glad I did before anyone else did.” With his hands leaving her breasts, letting them bounce from his movements, Anon moved his arms to Mako’s waist, wrapping them around it as he hunched over her, grunting slightly as he moved his hips more, hammering his cock even harder into her snatch, which was clenching more around his rod as it continued to move inside of her. 

“S-Sheesh…” Hearing Anon’s compliments while his body was ravaging hers, Mako’s hands clung onto his shoulders as the force of him smashing into her caused wet noises to flow from between her legs. “You’re acting like a lost puppy that fell in love for the first time,” commented the girl as she curled her toes a bit. “Ahn...Deep in love!” she moaned, feeling him lift her waist a bit more from the bed, her legs lifting and bending at her knees while she continued crying out happily. 

Anon’s dick continued rampaging through Mako violentely, his hips moving intensely to push his member into her with more speed and force, his body slightly lunging forward with each thrust while Mako moaned underneath her. “I think that’s because I’m in love with you, Mako.” Even though all of this made it clear to her, hearing him say that was music to Mako’s ears. She looked up into his eyes as he kept moving, reaching to caress his cheek again while she smiled wide. Her walls squeezed tighter against his sex as he reached deeper into her. “C-Can I go faster?”

Mako nodded her head. “G-Go ahead! Go as fast as you want! Light speed!!” After the consent was given, Anon’s hips spiked in speed and began to move like a violent ravine, and his meat started to hammer her pussy again and again. With her high of her first time having sex docked up to the next level, Mako’s legs moved on their own and wrapped themselves around Anon’s fiercely-moving hips, locking him into plowing his cock into her constantly as she moaned loudly, tightening even more around Anon despite him pummeling trenches roughly. This time, however, she felt a familiar pressure start to buildup within her, the esctacy swelling in her body like a tire being filled with air. “J-Just like that!” said Mako as she kept moaning, letting her hands move into Anon’s hair, digging her fingers through it and grabbing onto it as if she was getting her soul fucked out of her. “I-It’s coming again! That weird feeling is coming again!” she managed to say as Anon pulled her waist closer to his crotch so he could push his rod more thoroughly into her. With a loud squeal, the coconut hair-styled female finally came; her pussy, practically choking the life out Anon’s cock, started to unleash a flood of clear, aromatic juices all over his cock meat and on the sheets of the stranger’s bed. She moved her hands from his head and down to her shoulders, digging her fingers into his flesh before dragging them down his back. “Gah...O-Oh...Oh no! Are….” Mako panted, trying to catch her breath as her climax started to draw to a close. “Are you...alright…?”

With Anon gritting his teeth from the pain, which his brain didn’t channel until he heard Mako’s voice,” he looked down at her as he let go of her waist, moving his hands over to her breasts and squeezing onto both of them. “A-As long as I can keep doing this with you, I-I can deal with it…”

Still catching a bit of her breath, Mako stuck her tongue out at Anon. “Anon’s a kinky bat, huh? Should I keep scratching?” she moved one hand from her back, then positioned her hand to open by her cheek akin to a kitten’s. “Should I be a kitty? I mean, we’re still playing pretend, right?” she giggled while looking over at Anon, who gazed at her silently. “...Anon?”

Without warning, Anon moved his hands to both of Mako’s, holding onto them and moving them beside her waist, clutching onto them tightly as his hips continued swinging with eager movements. Just when she thought his hard penis couldn't feel anymore amazing, she cried out in delight as if she were reciting a prayer of lust and horniness. She experienced the male's dick hitting her insides in ways she didn't even begin to imagine. Her most sensitive areas being struck, Mako's heart nearly melted into mush, her entire body feeling the pounding her pussy was taking. Feeling herself get pinned against the bed by Anon’s strength, Mako yelled out happily while she looked up at Anon with half-opened eyes. “Mako, I’m sorry...I-I’m cumming…!”

“Y-You are?!” Mako’s eyes widened a bit before she smiled. “Go ahead, then! Shoot the ultimate love milk that’ll tie us together forever!” She gazed up at him as he pushed his cock into the farthest depths of her, amping up the already sex-addicted screams as she curled her toes again. “Cum inside of me, silly.”

Hearing her say that with a warped, horny face finally drove Anon to constantly pound his cock into her wet, tight pussy without pause until his cock hit its limit, unleashing a rapid barrage of hot, thick seed into her cavrens, making the girl shiver in pleasure as she let out one last, loud moan from the warmth of the cum being poured into her her, her walls cluching onto his length to milk each and every bit of his load it possibly could from the meat. Biting her lip, Mako let her pussy succumb to the warm feeling of the seed while she slipped her hands from Anon’s grasp, wrapping her hands around his head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. The two’s lips danced among one another’s as the fireworks continued to light up the night’s sky from the other side of the window, almost as if the colorful sparks watched over the love they developed for each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, what was it like? You’re old school, I mean…”

“My old school…?” Mako opened an eye to look at Anon, who had his arms wrapped around the naked girl that cuddled against his chest, her bare breasts pressing onto it. “Well, my school…” She rolled on her back for a moment, lifting her arms and spreading them out. “Super big! Like, a castle! And it was run by this super scary girl with eyebrows thicker than oatmeal! Do you remember that guy that goes---” Her face instantly gained more masculine features, including a set of rather large eyebrows, and she turned to him.“ ‘You’re already dead!’ “ Her face quickly returned to its original cute form. “She even had an army of people under her, and they used to bully me a lot! Well, until Ryuko came along…” A soft, somber smile curled on her lips. “She saved me...and for a while, she was all that I had. I mean, I also had my family, too...She  _ was _ family to me, and she still is.” 

“Oh right. You two are best friends, right?” Anon asked, gently stroking Anon’s hair. “Well, I’m glad that someone was able to watch over you up until now.”

“Yeah...But having more friends isn’t bad, especially if it means being more than that with someone else!” Mako smiled, then nuzzled her cheek against her newfound love’s. “So don’t worry! Ryuko’s super important, but since you’re my boyfriend now, so are you!”

Anon looked at Mako, smiling as he leaned his face into hers, kissing her lips again while they cuddled beneath the sheets. “You’ll always be important to me. I want you to know that. And I never want to leave you, either. So you don’t have to worry about that, either…”

“Never ever?” Such an assuring promise put Mako at ease. Putting her hand on one of his, she stuck out a pinky and wrapped it around his. “Then it’s a promise! A pinky promise! Break it and you’ll have a thousand toenails grow from your body!”

“I-I’m not sure that’s how it works, but alright,” Anon chuckles, curling his pinky around hers. “I love you, and I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

“Mhm! Solemnly swear!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The motorcycle slowed to a stop at the front of the school. Taking off her helmet, Ryuko looked at the school with a bittersweet smile. “It was hell on Earth, but I think I might kind of miss it here. ...Pfft, as if.” She put her hands in her jacket pockets, looking over at the rising sun in the distance. “I hope Mako made it home okay. I should have at least offered her to come, but…” 

“Ryuko-Chan! Ryuko-Chan!!” The motorcyclist turned to see the girl run to her at supersonic speed. With large quantities of dirt and dust being kicked up by her excited sprint, she quickly hopped towards Ryuko, who quickly got up and managed to catch the giggling girl in her arms.

“Hey there, nutjob,” Ryuko greeted. “You sure are hyper for someone up this early in the morning. Did you tell your folks that I wouldn’t be coming home last night?”

With a hum, Mako shook her head. “Nope! Last night I got a boyfriend and got laid!”

“Haha, I see. Well, I guess I’ll go tell them before they get worr---Huh?” Ryuko looked down at Mako, who stared up at Ryuko with big, silly eyes before giving her a toothy grin. “Huh!?!?”

“Yeah! Sex is actually pretty fun; you should try it out sometime!”

“W-Wait, hang on!” Ryuko blushed wildly. “Y-You!? As in,  _ you _ you!?”

“ _ Me _ me, silly! Who else would you be!? Oh, you should see him! He was that guy in our class that I always said hi to! Apparently he had this huge crush on me since we came here, but was pretty scared to talk to me! I think it had something to do with that scary vibe you gave off to everyone! But he’s super nice! And his dick is amazing!”

“Don’t say that last part out loud like that!”

“But it was! It was like, boom! Ka-pow! Smack-smack-smack-smack-smack…!”

Ryuko looked at Mako as she continued talking about the male and their affairs. She sighed, lowering her face into her palm. “I can’t tell if me leaving you here was a favor or a mistake…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Re-upload of a fanfic! This time, it's one of Makanshoku Mako, my first ever 'waifu.' Her energetic personality, her upbeat attitude, and her general...Makoness really drew me in! She also has a really nice body, too. A pity we never got a chance to see that 'sexy underwear' she mentioned early on. Or maybe it's in the Kill La Kill game? Oh well! I firmly believe someone like her should get her own spin-off series! In fact, give Mako her own Kamui! Make it extra, extra sexy!


End file.
